


Doctor Bashir

by NB_Cecil



Series: October OTP Ficlets [24]
Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: Emotionally unavailable Picard, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Polyamory Negotiations, Relationship Negotiation, established Data/Picard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-23
Updated: 2018-10-23
Packaged: 2019-08-06 10:59:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16386587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NB_Cecil/pseuds/NB_Cecil
Summary: Set duringBirthright pt 1, Picard has noticed the way Data and Bashir look at each other.





	Doctor Bashir

“Doctor Bashir seems nice.” Picard remarked, sipping his tea.

 

“Yes. He is competent too, despite his disregard for protocol.”

 

“We’ll be leaving _Deep Space Nine_ tomorrow. Um...” The Captain paused, fishing for the right words. “...If you were to pursue an intimate liaison with the Doctor before we depart, Data, I would be ok with it.” He confided.

 

“I see.” Tilting his head slightly the Android assimilated this new information. “I had assumed that given the human tendency toward monogamy, my being intimate with another would be grounds for you to terminate our affections.”

 

“I’ve seen the way you look at each other and I feel it would be unreasonable to demand monogamy when I have a habit of walking out on partners when they ask for a level of emotional intimacy I am unwilling to provide.”

 

“Yes, I suppose it would. Thank you for your honesty, Jean-Luc. Now if you will excuse me, I would very much like to find Doctor Bashir and ask him to join me for dinner tonight.”

**Author's Note:**

> Not really part of the OTP challenge, but I’m including it anyway, as it has grown out of me thinking and writing so much about this pairing.


End file.
